New Times, Same War
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: 30 years ago, Bella and Angela along with other kids from school were changed shortly after the Cullens left. The Pack blamed the Cullens, and said the treaty was broken. They're hunting for the Cullens, but they don't know about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't make me smack you!" I threatened. Although, it wasn't very helpful, because both me and Angela burst out laughing. I leaned my head back, and took in a deep breath of air (although, not really necessary). She was driving my baby; a '68 red Mustang with double stripes across the top, and I was seated in the passenger seat. Why was she driving my car, you ask? Because she beat me in a bet, and now I can't drive for a week.

"Okay, let's get ready for Alaska." Angela told me, throwing the car in reverse. "Cause, I heard it's cold there." I nodded.

Angela and I were both vampires, we were attacked one night in Seattle. Jessica was too, but she disappeared, probably with the attacker. We didn't really care, we just knew we had to get out of the city, or some humans were going to die. This was about 30 years ago, shortly after Edward left.

Edward left, with simple words that he didn't love me. I knew our relationship was too good to be true, though. He was a god, and I, well, I was a petty human at the time. Even now, I still feel petty. My outlook on my self was heavily damaged.

Turns out, there were more then me Jess and Angela attacked that night. We assumed, the same vampire that attacked us also raided Forks. A lot of kids from school were turned. Only me and Angela were smart enough to fake our deaths. Car crash off the main road replaced with corpses from the local morgue, then burned to a crisp did the trick. I was happy to see Charlie was able to move on with his life. He found this lovely women named Anne. She took care of him, up until their deaths 7 years ago.

Charlie's death was a hard time for me. Ang helped me through it, of course. At the funeral, which we both attended (thanks to her power to shift shape and my power to copy powers of other vampires), I finally found out who had gone missing. Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory, Ben Cheney (Who Ang no longer loved), and Tyler Crowley. We attended her parents funeral a year before. Then we had to go to Phoenix. Thanks to our ability to shape shift, we can go out in the sunlight and not sparkle. We attended Renee and Phil's funeral. Turns out Renee and Phil had twins. Whoa and behold, they were turned somewhere around their fifteenth birthday. I never sought them out however. I preferred to stick with Ang.

"We have arrived at the mall!" She laughed, and we got out of the car.

"Put the alarm on! I don't want anyone getting any ideas!" I hissed. She pushed the alarm button on the key chain. We went inside. We were on the Alaskan border, so we were pretty much to our new home. We had come to Alaska to start a new life. Part of me knew Edward came here every so often, but the other part of me knew he wouldn't be here, it had been thirty years. Even if he was, Ang and me were being humans when school started.

"So, remember we can only get enough clothes for a weeks time, because not a lot will fit in my trunk." I reminded her. We went in with our normal identities, we usually shifted into someone of the same size.

We spent an hour shopping for sweaters and pants, even if the cold didn't bother us. We still had to dress appropriately. We loaded our bags into the trunk, and left. We arrived at our new house within twenty minutes, and carried everything inside. The house had nothing right now, no furniture, nothing. We hung the clothes up on hangers we bought. Everything else was coming by moving truck within the next week.

I looked at my watch. 5:37.

"Well, time to get ready for school." I informed her. She rolled her eyes, and spun in a circle.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I laughed, and we headed out to the car. On our way they, we shifted into human appearances. Ang had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and baby-like facial features. She would be the same height, and the same size. I had long, curly blonde hair, and green eyes. My facial features turned into that of an adult model.

"Going with the hippie again?" She asked, chuckling. We sometimes used same appearances for new areas. We called this appearance the 'hippie' appearance because I dressed up like a hippie with these features, and protested animal cruelty in front of the White House. Then I smoked pot. Which really had no effect on me except make my senses duller. I was a little disappointed.

"Yeah, nothing like a good old hippie to say home sweet home." I said, laughing. We pulled into the parking lot now. I slid out, and walked around to the front of the car, and popped the hood.

"What are you going?" She asked, coming around with me.

"Making sure no one steals my baby." I said with a pout. I unhooked the battery, then shut the hood. My car was modified with chips of a police car, so it could go super fast. It must be an impulse for vampires to drive fast.

We walked to the main office, and I paid no attention to the shiny, silver Volvo parked in the back of the parking lot. There were many Volvo's, okay, there were three, but that was no reason to get worked up about. Besides, we were humans.

It wasn't until I walked into the main office and started hearing thoughts did I panic. I could not do that before, and I could only copy it If I came into a certain range of someone who could. We walked up to the main desk, and Ang, seeing something was wrong with me, asked for the papers.

"Sure honey. Here they are, go have a seat and fill them out, then bring them up to me." She looked to me._ I wonder if I should mention no protesting on school property. stupid hippies._ I rolled my eyes as Ang and I turned our backs and went to have a seat.

"Bella, what's going on?" She asked. "Is this about that silver Volvo in the parking lot? Cause if it is, there were two others for crying out loud!" She was speaking in that ever so quiet tone of voice that humans couldn't pick up.

"Yes, but now I'm hearing thoughts!" I whispered, looking at her eyes. _Oh really, then you would know what I'm thinking, wouldn't you? I'm thinking I need a man, and you would only know that if you read my thoughts, cause I've never said it out loud!_

"Your thinking you need a man." I said flatly. She gasped.

"Well, we're in disguise, and you smell, look, and move like a human, so no worries!" She said. I began filling out the papers. I stood up, and went to give the lady my papers, but tripped, probably over my own two feet. Unfortunately, that came right along with my vampirism. Clumsiness.

Two pale arms caught me from falling on my face. I was terrified to see who it was. My eyes looked up, and I gasped. It was Mike Newton. I jumped up right away, and he gave me a sly smile.

"Hey, there, I'm Mike. You must be the new chicks everyone is talking about." He said, his voice sounded the same.

"I'm Bell-" I caught myself. "Belmar." What kind of name is that? Nice save Bella. I heard Ang trying to stifle laughter. I heard Mike's thoughts in my mind. _Belmar? That sounds like a mans name. But she definitely has the body of a woman, even if she is human._ I strongly resisted the urge to gag.

_God, he's still as vile as he was 30 years ago._ Ang's thoughts rang out.

"Right, well, I have to go." I quickly gave the lady my papers, and headed out the door. Ang was in quick pursuit. She burst into laughter.

"Great, now I'm a hippie named Belmar." I groaned.

"Here, I'll be deaf, will that make you feel better?" She asked.

"Only if your name is Agnail" I said, laughing myself.

"A deaf person named Agnail, how attractive." I rolled my eyes and we headed to our first class. A little bribery got us the same classes.

"Well, at least it'll keep the human population at bay. Maybe even the vampire ones too." I whispered in that human-no-hear voice. "They'll think we're freaks and not talk to us." We slipped into a classroom, to my surprise barely had anyone in it except the teacher. We gave him our papers, and had a seat at the back of the class.

_My, what fine young ladies. Maybe they'll join me for a glass of wine spiked with some drugs. Oh the thoughts._ His mind started flashing images of him having his way with our unconscious bodies. I shivered, and try blocking them out. I discovered I could make the thoughts I heard practically nonexistent.

"The teacher is having fantasy's about us in his head." I whispered to her. She grimaced, and I shuddered. About two minutes of our subject-less chatter, someone walked in. To our disgust, it was Mike Newton. I shuddered, and Ang pulled her folder in front of her face, in the 'I-don't-see-you-you-don't-see-me' manner. I looked for something, but it was too late. He spotted me.

"Hey, ladies. I didn't you two would be in my class." He greeted walking over. His thoughts leaked into my mind, and they were full of leading us away into a closet or something and well, doing exactly what the teach wanted to do. I fought to block them out.

"What's your name?" He asked Ang, pulling her folder down with his left hand. He sat in the seats in front of us.

"She's deaf." I told him, and he lost interest in her almost immediately. "Her name is Agnail."

"Interesting. Hey, are you busy later?" He asked. Ang let out a sigh of relief. _Better you then me_ She thought. I glared at her, and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yes, actually I am. I have to go and protest some animal rights outside the super market." Very nice excuse, Bella, I complemented myself. And then, at that exact moment, to my uttermost horror, Edward Cullen walked gracefully into the room. Ang noticed him too, and we both stared like idiots. He was even more sexier then I remembered.

_Ugh, their both looking at Cullen! I'm just as sexy and pale as he is, now, yet he still gets all the girls! Damn you._ Edward came and had a seat next to Mike, and flashed us a smile. I had a feeling he was doing this to annoy Mike. Did this mean Mike was part of their coven? I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Get lost, Cullen." Mike said, his voice icily. Edward smirked. He turned his whole body to us. His eyes caught mine, and I stared. I probably would've started drooling if I produced saliva. But I did feel the venom in my mouth. I swallowed it quickly.

_Bella, or shall I say Belmar? Get a hold of yourself!_ Ang called in thoughts. I jerked in my seat, as if ice cold water was thrown on me, and it actually effected me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He greeted. I couldn't help to peek at his thoughts. _I can't read either of their minds. I can still hear Mike's, although it's just some crazy rant. The teacher is thinking about luring them away to a closet. I feel bad for them._ I'm glad I automatically protect me and Ang from being hit with other vamp powers. It really comes in handy.

"I'm Bell...er, Belmar." Damn! I almost told him my name was Bella! I'd have to work on that. "And this is Agnail. She's deaf." I gestured my hand to her, and when he looked at her, she gave a small wave. He smiled. I hope he doesn't notice the non-blushing.

"Look, Cullen. Back off, I was here first." Mike said possessively. I gasped at him, which made them both look at me.

"I protest women's rights too! We are not some prize, or object where first come first serve applies!" I yelled at him, and pointed. It drew the attention of the kids coming in through the door. They turned to watch. Mike grabbed my hand, and squeezed it tight. I was sure this would hurt if I were human, so I played the part and whimpered. Edward's hand was on Mike's wrist in a flash.

"Let her go!" He growled. If my heart was alive, it would have fluttered. But it was a dead, slab of frozen flesh in my chest. Attractive, I know. Mike let go of my hand, hissed a threat at me.

"You better watch your back."

"Oh, my back is well watched." I hissed back. He turned around. I noticed Edward looking at me, a smug smile on his face. He turned to Mike, and began talking in that human-no-hear voice. They weren't aware that I and Ang could hear.

"Newton, you know you can do that in public. What if you really hurt her! You could have blown our cover, and I'm telling you, if you do it again, I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds." His tone was deadly. I chuckled, which made them both look at me, but I started speaking to Ang in sign language. They turned back around. _You don't no sign language, do you?_ Her thoughts asked.

"Nope." I replied. We both laughed again.

"Well, what are you saying? I can kill her but not in public?" Their conversation continued.

"Of course not idiot. Carlisle has forbidden you to kill the humans."

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to Carlisle."

"If you want to stay with us you will." He growled at him. Several people noticed, but I wanted to point it out. I felt very evil at that particular moment.

"What are you two whispering about?" I asked out loud. They both turned to me. Ang covered her face with her binder.

"Oh, nothing." Mike replied. "Just wondering which one of us will ask you to the dance this Saturday." I went rigid in my seat. Dancing was not one of my hobbies. Especially not with my clumsiness.

"Excuse me? Didn't I tell you Women are not a prize?" I recovered. This time, I reach forward and smacked him. Of course, it was a human smack, but he had to make it look real, so hit head jerked to the side, and he held his cheek. Edward covered his mouth, and Ang brought the folder to her face. Apparently, to keep from laughing.

Now Mike growled at me. Yes, a growl erupted from his chest, and he looked ready to attack. His eyes were black.

"Chill out." Edward hissed. I gave him a smug smile. Mike and Edward turned around as class started.

_What do you think Edward? Up for a little competition_. Mike thought. Edward raised an eyebrow.

_First one to get her to go to the dance, wins 1000 bucks._ Edward shrugged.

_Are you a pussy?_ Edward glared at Mike now.

"Fine." He hissed.

_But not the hippie. I'm going to kill her for daring to hit me, and embarrassing me. Go for the deaf one. It'll be a challenge_. Edward softly growled at him when he mentioned killing me. I, using super vamp speed when neither of them were looking, smacked Mike in the back of the head with vamp strength. It made a loud noise, and his head crashed into the table in front of him. I made a oops face, and bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

_Very subtle._ Ang complemented.

"Thanks." I hissed. Wrong choice. Edward's eyes flashed to me. I smiled, as if nothing happened. I nodded my head at Mike, who was lifting his head up and rubbing his forehead, as if to ask what happened. He shrugged, and his mind threw out the detail about me hissing.

_Ugh. Cullen what the hell was that for?!_ Mike's thoughts raged. Edward wasn't quite sure himself. He thought maybe he was too distracted and I hit him with my book or something.

"I think the hippie did it." He whispered in a tone of voice a human could hear. Mike turned to me with a very, deadly look. I glared at Edward, like he just given my cover away. Mike turned around, plotting my death in his head. Yeah, if it was that easy, I would be worried. Edward turned back around.

"Class, get into groups of four with the table behind of you." The teacher instructed after awhile of droning on. Edward and Mike turned their chairs around to face us. Mike across from me, and Edward across from Ang. The teacher handed us a packet, and I took it and looked it over. Then Mike snatched it right out of my grasp.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "In the nudist colony you'd be burned at the stake for being rude to a woman." All three of them were looking at me now. No, I had never been to a nudist colony, so I pretty much made that rule up on the spot.

"You were part of a nudist colony?" Mike asked.

"Well, duh!" I said. I was enjoying this probably more then I should have. Ang was trying her very hardest not to laugh. It wasn't going so well. Edward, well, he just stared. I yanked the papers from his loose grip.

"Besides, I'm probably a thousand times smarter then the likes of you." I taunted. "I know Agnail is." Ang nodded.

"If she's deaf how'd she know what you said?" Mike challenged, completely forgetting that I insulted him.

"She can read lips, duh." Ang got out a piece of paper, and wrote a note on it.

**Yeah. I read your lips as you threatened to kill Belmar. Good Luck with that. **It read. I gave them a smug smirk. They thought we were humans, but we were really vampires, probably, most definitely stronger then Mike. Or I liked to assume. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." The rest of the class we worked on the worksheet. No one talked about anything else. Especially Edward. My nudist colony comment must have stunned him to silence.

Finally class was over. And all the classes till lunch were Mike and Cullen free. When we arrived at lunch, we were one of the first people. So we chose the end of a table in the corner. Boy, were we surprised when the entire Cullen family had a seat at the table right behind us. They didn't pay attention to us, most of their thoughts figuring we would move after seeing them. But we didn't.

I realized, as I stared at them, that I really missed them. I missed all of them. I wanted so badly to go and sit, and talk like we used to. But I couldn't. I wasn't sure if I was wanted, plus I looked like a human. I was surprised when Mike sat at their table, on Rosalie's other side. Emmett, Rose, and Mike sat facing us. Alice, Jasper, and Edward sat with their backs to us. I sat facing them, Ang sat with her back to them.

"Why's that hippie staring at us?" Emmett whispered in the human-no-hear voice. And of course, Jasper, Alice, and Edward had to turn and look. I looked away, but not before meeting Edwards eyes. If I could blush, I would have.

"That's the hippie I see Mike killing in the future." Alice hissed at him. They all glared at mike. Now that I was close to Alice and Jasper, I collected the use of their powers too. Rose and Emmett didn't have much to offer, unless I suddenly grew insanely strong or beautiful. Nope, didn't see that in my future. I could feel the hatred rolling off them all as the glared at Mike.

"Are you trying to ruin this for us, you sleaze bag." Rose asked in an acidly tone. I laughed, and they all looked to me, so I really quickly made some hand signs to Ang. She made some back, and I laughed cause neither of us knew sign language.

"Who cares if I am? This life sucks." His thoughts really said; _you guys suck, and your hidden vampire powers and doing the same thing every few years._ His eyes looked to me, and turned into a glare that implied 'if looks could kill...' Well, lets just say turning into a vampire has made me very brave. I picked up the yogurt that I just opened for no reason, and threw it over Edward's head, and hit Mike. It ran down his face. I stood up, Ang did too (as she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing), and stalked out of the cafeteria. As we walked, I heard the entire table burst into laughter.

When we were away from them, both of us burst into laughter.

"Very nice, Belmar. But now you definitely know he's going to kill you. And I don't need mind reading powers to know that." She said after she calmed down.

"Eh, I'll figure something out when it gets that time."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to get published. I was having a writers block. And I was working on Once Upon A Time_**.

* * *

I was sitting on the back porch, trying to collect my thoughts. Angela was inside, rearranging the furniture or something. School had been over for about an hour, so we shifted back to our normal appearance. It's always nice to see my strait, plain brunette hair and golden eyes after looking like someone else all day. There were multiple reasons why we shape-shifted.

One, was the ever looming threat of the Volturi. They somehow knew that I was a vampire, and well, wanted to recruit me because of my wonderful blocking ability. I figured they had sent Demetri after me, but his tracking power is pretty useless against me because of my mind shield thing. I just hope they haven't somehow passed on the news to the Cullen family that I was turned.

The Cullen family. I missed them so much, my heart felt so empty without them. I missed Alice and, believe it or not, I missed Bella-Barbie. I miss Jasper and him always trying to calm me down, Emmett and his teasing, Rose and her...hatred? Rose never did like me like the rest of the Cullens, but I still missed her self-centeredness. I missed Carlisle and Esme, and their parental ways.

Most of all, I missed Edward. The love we shared, the passion, the trust. Just his smiled made the hole in my heart burn. He seemed happy without me. Maybe he moved on with Tanya. I want him to be happy, even if I'm not the one making him that way. I pretended to be happy around him, to act normal. And I was surprised how easy it was, his smile fueled it. How I wished he could just hold me again.

Ang interrupted my thoughts when she came outside. She had a seat in the chair next to mine, and flashed me a smile.

"I have successfully arranged the furniture. I think it looks pretty descent. What do you say to a hunt in celebration?" She asked. I smiled. Her thoughts were centered around distracting me, and she had successfully done so. I stood up with her.

"Shall we?" I asked in a formal voice. We dashed off into the woods that surrounded our home. We choose to live in a simple house, two floors with a basement. After all, we were two high school girls, so we played the part of not having a lot of money. Though, after 30 years, we had plenty of funds to by a mansion. I laughed, remembering how we had gotten our income for the second year of being a vampire.

"What?" Ang asked as we ran.

"I was just remembering when we dressed up like little girls, and stole some girl scout cookies and uniforms." We went door to door selling cookies, and dressed like adorable little girls helped. We eventually got enough funds from it to buy a decent apartment to live in. Ang laughed with me.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks, and Ang ran forward, but did a complete 180 and ran back. I was having a vision.

- - - - - - -

_"Do you smell that? There are vampires in the area." Emmett said to Alice. She sniffed the air. They were outside the school. _

_"Yeah, they're hunting out in the woods it seems." She said. "Let's go tell Carlisle. He'd want to-" She was cut off by a vision, her eyes glazed over and she froze. _

_"Alice, what is it?" Emmett asked after she snapped out of it._

_"Well, they're out in the woods, but they're just standing there. And it's weird, there's like a black hole where they're suppose to be. I can't see them." _

_"Let's go tell Carlisle."_

- - - - - - -

"Well?" Ang asked when I returned to normal.

"We have to hunt quickly, then return home and shift-shape. They can smell us." I told her. She nodded, and we quickly caught the smell of deer on the wind. We dashed off, coming across the herd at a body of water. We attacked, only getting one each before the herd scattered. I froze again, and had another vision. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were heading this way.

"Crap, we have to go!" I hissed at her. We bolted, heading strait for the mall. As soon as we arrived, we went in side, not caring about our appearance we ducked in the empty bathroom, and shape-shifted. We stepped outside and went and had a seat on a bench. They Cullens were looking around, and probably searching for our scents.

_That's strange, the scent trail disappeared, there's no fresh lead, just the lingering scent._ Carlisle's thoughts were confused. I couldn't help but to dip into their minds, just to make sure that we weren't seen.

_So many emotions, must leave..._ Poor Jasper. He hated the mall, there were so many people with so many emotions. He didn't seem to care about the scent trail, he was only here to calm the situation should it get out of hand.

_There had to be two of them. I could smell two different scents. Hm..._ Emmett's mind was easily distracted with the notice of a lingerie store. I rolled my eyes. I was saving Edward's mind for last.

_I know the scent, it smells so much like Bella. But it's not. I have to except that. She was killed in a car accident. I saw the scene. Even attended the funeral._ Edward's mind began flashing pictures of the car accident, and the funeral. It was too dangerous at the time for Ang and I to be around people. We were living in Antarctica then.

Suddenly Edwards eyes found me and Ang. He saw me staring, but I couldn't break myself away from his glorious eyes. They were beautiful, just like I remembered. But they were somehow different. Guarded, almost. He broke away, and stepped up to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, there's the girl Mike's going to kill. Alice keeps having visions of it. But he apparently hasn't made up his mind on how or when." Edward pointed to me, and I looked away. I was surprised I could hear his voice among all the noise, but I was so attuned to it. I could hardly hear Carlisle's response, but it sounded something along the lines of having someone watch over me. I sighed, and Ang looked at me from the magazine she somehow acquired.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Well, while you were so absorbed in lover boy over there, I got up an bought a magazine." I saw in her mind that Edward and Carlisle were approaching, Emmett and Jasper had disappeared. My eyes narrowed at her, knowing that Edward had probably heard that. She smiled deviously.

"Excuse me." Carlisle's voice said behind me. I hesitated, but turned around. He was standing there, and Edward was behind him, watching me. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at Carlisle.

"Um, hello." I greeted, I stood up, and so did Ang.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Father of Edward and ...Mike." He said reluctantly. I smiled, he didn't like Mike either.

"Yeah, their in our first period. I'm Belmar, and this is Agnail. She's deaf, by the way." I told him. He raised his eyebrow at the weird names, but let it go. Edward's thoughts were that the new age of weird names had arrived.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry about how Mike was to you today, your new here, aren't you? I work at the hospital."

"Yeah, we just moved here." I told him. "Are you a surgeon?"

"Yes. I hope I don't find either of you ladies there." He said, smiling. I smiled too, cause I'll never be there, technically I'm dead.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Mike really wouldn't hurt you." He said. I could feel his anxiety rolling off him, hoping we'll believe Mike isn't a threat. Edward had disgust rolling off him from the thought of Mike.

"Okay, I didn't really think he meant it anyway." I told him, smiling. He nodded, relief. Jasper came up behind them, and shopping bag in his hand.

"You haven't seen anyone come through here with really pale skin and eyes like ours have you?" Carlisle asked. I could feel Jasper sending some persuasive waves at me. I glared at him, and he looked shocked for a minute. I forgot I wasn't suppose to know what he did.

"Um, no, sorry." I answered, looking away from Jasper. Jasper was thinking about it, so it made Edward think about it and look at me.

"We have to go." I said, looking at my arm like I had a watch on. Which I didn't. I grabbed Ang's arm and started pulling her towards the mall's exit. I didn't look back.

- - - - - - -

"Wow, that was incredibly close. Good idea going into the mall." Ang commented. We were seated inside the house now, thankfully home before the rain started. I hated my hair wet when it was long, blonde and curly.

"Edward thinks I'm dead." I told her. She looked away from the TV to me. "He was thinking about it. He went to the scene of the accident, and the funeral. Apparently Charlie gave him a good yelling at, telling him how catatonic I was, and thought about pictures in his mind."

"Does he still...?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. Probably not. It's been thirty years." I told her. She had no comment to speak out loud, but her thoughts told me I didn't really know he felt like that. I laid my head down on the sofa. Then a scent hit my nose full force. I jumped off the couch, and ran to the window.

"Bella?" Ang asked, sitting up from her slouched position. I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet.

_Bella? I thought the girls name was Belmar. Hm...Nickname probably._ It was Mike. He was stalking outside the house. I shut all the curtains, and locked the front door as if that would help. He could rip the door right off the hinges. I pushed Ang downstairs to the basement.

**We're going to return to our normal selves, Mike is stalking me. Maybe the smell of vampire's will scare him off. **I wrote on a piece of scrap paper I grabbed. She nodded. I counted to three on my fingers, then we shifted. I listened carefully for his thoughts.

_Vampires?! Wow, this may be harder then I thought, but at least I can tell Carlisle some good news, and get him on my good side._ His thoughts were harder and harder to hear, and I knew he was heading home, wherever that may be.

"He's telling Carlisle that there are vampires here." I told Ang as we headed back upstairs. "Perhaps we should pick a vampire appearance and - "

_- - - - - -_

_"Carlisle, there are vampire's at the human girls house." Mike explained directly after Carlisle yelled at him for almost killing her._

_"What?" _

_"They're the scent we smelled earlier, Carlisle. Is it possible for them to shape-shift?" Edward asked. He apparently had followed Mike and caught the smell himself._

_"Anything is possible. Get Jasper and Emmett. We're going to go have a chat with them." Carlisle said._

_"I'm going too." Mike declared. Carlisle argued with him, but it was obvious Mike wasn't going to listen._

- - - - - - -

"We have to pick a vampire appearance. They know we can shape-shift." I told her. We immediately began shifting into some forms.

"Wait, Bella, these aren't going to have to same scent!" She said, shifting back into her human form.

"Damn, your right..." I sighed, shifting into my hippie human form.

"What are we going to tell them?" She asked, just ask there was a knock on the door. I smacked my forehead, and she made a oops face. I went over to the door, and unlocked it, then opened it.

"Hello...? Carlisle, nice to see you again. But, what brings you to our home?" I asked. Suddenly, Mike grabbed me by the throat, and slammed me into the wall on the left. I didn't have time to scream, but I acted like a human, and didn't do anything. I began to gasp for air as his grasp tightened. His eyes were pitch black. Emmett grabbed him, and pulled him away, slamming Mike into the floor, and possible dented it. I slid to the floor, and Ang, still in her human form, ran over to me. She helped me up, and pulled me away from the fighting vampires. Edward was helping retain Mike, and Jasper was trying to control the situation. Carlisle shook his head.

_I would have thought he was suffocating you if I didn't know better._ Ang thought. I gave her a smile, but went back to looking scared. Edward caught my little exchange, and his eyes narrowed.

_Oh crap_...I thought. Mike snarled, and got away from Emmett. He lunged at me, his teeth bared. I quickly shoved Ang out of the way, and dodged him. Emmett was on him again, and Edward helped. I was surprised I moved so quickly, usually we're reduced to human strength, speed, and senses when using a human form.

"Calm down and quit trying to kill her otherwise we're going to tear your limbs off." Edward hissed darkly. Mike snarled, his sights set on me as I got up from the ground. Ang came and stood by me.

"Thanks." She whispered. I nodded. I would be damned if Mike killed her when he was aiming for me. Mike began to calm down. He rubbed his temples, and took a few breaths. The others laid off, but were wary of the situation. Carlisle looked to us.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said. I nodded once, my eyes turning to him.

"Your vampires aren't you?" Emmett asked bluntly. The others glared at him.

"Yeah..." Ang answered in a hoarse whisper.

"And both of you shape shift?" Carlisle asked, looking at us. We nodded.

"Could you...demonstrate? If I'm being rude, please do tell me."

"It's alright." I looked to Ang, and she knew not our real appearances. I nodded once to her. She shifted into Jasper's appearance, and I shifted to Emmett. Shifting was simple, and it looked like a distorted picture when it happened. We didn't really feel anything until after we shifted. The others gasped, including Mike, who was now watching. I read Emmett's mind, and mirrored his movements exactly, as if he was looking in the mirror.

"Whoa..." He said. I stopped, and smiled. Carlisle seemed to be looking at us with admiration. Jasper looked annoyed that Ang shifted into his appearance, but his emotions told me he was more impressed then anything. Edward just watched, his thoughts distracted with our normal appearance, and why he couldn't read our minds. Jasper had yet to notice I blocked any possible wave of emotion he could send to us.

"So, how does your shifting work?" Carlisle asked, still curious.

"We think of an identity, and focus on it, and shift. The scent and voices comes with it. Which is exactly why I sound and smell like Emmett, and she like Jasper." They froze, and I immediately realized my mistake. They never introduced themselves, except for Carlisle. I fought not to make an oops face, and made it look like I didn't know what I did.

"How do you know who we are? We never introduced ourselves." Angela tensed next to me, and her thoughts scolded me.

"We met in the past, looking like humans...We saw you in a school some odd years ago." I covered. Edward's eyes narrowed, his thoughts not believing me. God if he attacked me, I think I would just die, before he even did any damage. The one I love, attacking me. I involuntarily shivered at the thought.

"Oh...Where exactly I might ask?" Crap. I've been caught. I bit my bottom lip.

"Perhaps you should leave." Ang suggested. Wow, like that was going to make the situation go away. But I silently thanked her, knowing she was trying.

"We don't hunt the humans, we're 'vegetarian' or whatever you call it." Ang said in a pushy voice. I'm surprised she didn't all but push them out the door.

"I'm sorry if we've breached a sensitive subject, but we need to discuss these topics, for the sake of my family." Carlisle said. I notice out of the corner of my eye Edward block off the other exit. Carlisle was blocking the main door. We were trapped, and surrounded. I glanced at Ang, and she noticed the same thing. I bit my bottom lip again.

_We need a distraction..._She thought. I nodded. My powers were limited though, all I could do was see the future, hear thoughts, shape shift, and manipulate emotions...Wait...A evil smile spread across my lips, and the Cullens were suddenly wary of anything I could do. Jasper's mind was now getting frustrated that anything he was sending to us wasn't exactly working.

I decided to send them all a giant wave of sadness, so maybe they'd lay off of us to get away.

"Are you...manipulating our emotions?" Edward suddenly asked, his face looking devastated. I didn't dare peek in his mind.

_Don't look at him Bella_. Ang warned me mentally. I looked away as he, along with the rest of them, crumbled to the floor. I grabbed my car keys, and we ran out the door, vampire speed with our forms of Jasper and Emmett still intact.

"We better hurry, I don't know how long that'll hold them up, and god only knows their all faster then my baby." I said, sliding into the drivers seat. They already started coming out the front door, but I hit them with another wave of sadness, making them crumble again. I peeled out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's chapter 3! thanks for all your wonderful reviews!_**

* * *

I was surprised they gave up the chase so easy. We were only a half a mile away from the house, when they stopped, and turned back. I suddenly got a vision of them going through everything in the house.

"Inventory check. Credit cards?" Angela pulled opened the glove box. inside were three cards. I nodded.

"Phones?" I asked. She nodded, and I had mine.

"Is there anything else that could possibly be linked back to us?" I asked. She shook her head. I suddenly slammed on the brakes. Angela's forehead slammed on the dashboard, denting it. I glared at her.

"You slammed on the brakes!" She exclaimed.

"I have to go back. Drive the car to a storage where you can leave it." She knew what I was going back for. She didn't need to ask. I got out, and she slid over, then shut the door, and peeled off. I ran to the house, still in my appearance as Emmett. I shifted into a vampire appearance that was smaller when I reached the house. I quickly scaled the wall, and jumped through the window. No one was in my room, which surprised me. I quickly yanked open my dresser drawer, but didn't have time to grab what I wanted. The door was kicked in, and a growling Edward looked me strait in the eye.

"Oh shit." I said. I pulled out the second drawer and threw it at him. I didn't want to, but I wasn't leaving until I had it, or he ripped me to shreds. I quickly riffled through the drawer, and had in my hand what I came for.

I came back for the disc Edward composed for me for my birthday. It had my lullaby on in, and I would rather be dead then not have it with me. I was distracted with looking at it, and Edward apparently recovered. He tackled me right into the wall, and held me firmly there. I was surprised at my own reaction. I growled. I was quickly overcome with guilt. I loved him, how could I do that to him?

He was confused with my sudden emotion change, which gave me the opening to push him away, and throw the top drawer at him. I turned to leap from the window, but strong arms wrapped around my waist. I screamed in surprise. Angela was at my window, looking like a small vampire with orange hair. I threw her my disc, and she caught it, knowing I wasn't going to get out of Emmett's arms unless I hurt him, and I was unwilling to do that. She left out the window, but the sound of a snarl, Jasper's snarl, told me she was caught. I heard her mind as she tucked the disc in her shirt right before he grabbed her. I prayed it wouldn't be broken.

"Let go!" I hissed. Then I had a sudden remembrance. Their emotions, duh! I quickly flooded them with sadness, and as Emmett's hold weakened, I quickly jumped from the window. Jasper had just crumbled to the ground. Angela quickly fled, and she tossed the case back to me, unharmed. I smiled victoriously, but stopped dead in my tracks when I got another vision.

It was dark, and the vision was of the Cullen house, or so I presumed. What started me was that the Cullens we outside, and the pack from Forks were surrounding them. Within an hour the Cullen family was reduced to few, and the pack was cut down, but the favor was still in their terms.

"I really wish you would stop doing that." Ang said, rounding and stopping.

"Oh god." I said, realizing the end of the little war would end with all the Cullen family being destroyed.

"What..?" She asked, hesitant.

"The wolf pack from Forks is going to destroy the Cullen family." I told her. Her eyes went wide. I explained to Angela what we were when we became vampires. I told her all about the treaty, and all about the wolves.

"We have to help them." She said, I nodded. We turned and ran back to the house quickly, but waited in the back yard for them to come out. They did, and they lined up in front of us, crouched in a defensive and attacking position.

"Are you going to fight -"

"Can it, Emmett. We have something important to tell you." I said abruptly, cutting him off. He looked taken aback. They made no move to attack, but did not let up on the positions.

"Well, we're waiting." Mike demanded.

"I'm sure if you call Alice, she'll know." I told them. As if on cue, Jasper's phone started ringing. He looked hesitant, but a nodded from Carlisle made him answer.

"Hello?"

"JASPER! ALL OF YOU GET HOME NOW, OUR FUTURES JUST DISAPPEARED!" Alice screamed into the phone. Jasper told her they'd be home, and hung up. They looked at us.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, standing up to a normal height. The others stayed crouched.

"The wolf pack from Forks is going to attack sometime tonight." I explained softly. Edward growled at me, and my heart broke in my eyes. He noticed, and his mind and face faltered, unsure of my stupid emotions.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked, standing to normal.

"I...just know." I told them. "I can't give you anymore information, about anything really. Except if we don't help you, you will all die." They all faltered now, and stood up from their crouch. I was surprisingly calm about the situation, but the feelings for Edward were stronger now, almost demanding to be told. I suppressed them harder.

"How can we trust you?" Edward asked. I clenched my jaw, thinking about it.

_Show them the vision. _Angela thought, looking at me.

"I can't..." I told her, softly. The others looked confused. Then, a light bulb flashed in my head.

"Well, Alice just told you, your futures disappeared."

"That could be because of you." Edward said.

"It's not. Alice's visions just blur us out." I told him. Crap. Why do I keep giving unnecessary information away?

"You're providing us with no reason to trust you." He said, crossing his arms. Then his eyes spotted the disc case in my hand. "What's that?" I looked down at the case, then hid it behind my back.

"Nothing." I answered too hastily. They looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. "It's my evil plans to enslave the vampire and human race with the use of mutated bird children. Happy now?" I yelled at them, while tucking it in my shirt.

"Extremely." Edward said sarcastically. I internally sighed with relief. I wasn't sure if he would recognize it. "But you still give us no reason to trust you."

"Look here, Edward." I said acidly. "I have offered our help. Your future disappeared. These dogs are going to kill you, and you don't even have to trust us! You can draw a square out in the dirt in your yard, and we'll stay there until the dogs get there and you believe me!" I started out calm, but then I just got irritated, and ended up yelling.

"Edward, I don't see why we don't trust them, I mean, what's the worst they can do?" Emmett said. I sighed dramatically.

"Thank you!" His eyes narrowed at me.

"That doesn't mean I trust you." He said icily.

"I could care less if you trusted me, I'm trying to save your lives here from impending doom!" Okay, so half of what I just said was a lie. It was burning me alive to know that they didn't trust me, but really, why would they? They don't know that I'm the Bella they all thought died 30 years ago in Forks.

"I like the box in the yard idea. Someone can watch them." Jasper suggested. Carlisle thought it over.

"Fine. Let's go. I'll lead, Emmett you take their right, Jasper left, and Mike and Edward take the back." Carlisle ran, and we followed. Carlisle was keeping a certain pace, and they circled us, just as he told them too. I sighed, and looked at Ang. She gave me a meek smile.

_I know this is killing you, Bella. But just think, we could have let them die_. She thought. I winced at the memory. I nodded.

"Knock it off." Mike hissed from behind me. Apparently they all, with exception of Carlisle, caught our little exchange. I glared at Mike over my shoulder, and he glared right back.

We arrived at the house, and weren't too surprised to see Esme, Rose, and Alice standing outside, and a box drawn in the dirt. We were surprised, however to see Jessica. We gasped at her, and the Cullen family looked at us. I covered my mouth, and walked silently over to the square, Ang in tow. She was staring at Jess. I hissed at her, and she looked away to me. I sat down in the dirt, and Ang followed my lead.

_What's she doing here? _Ang asked. I shrugged, and heard Mike growl. I glared. Edward and Jasper had a seat around the square, watching us. All but Jessica went inside. She walked over to Edward, and had a seat next to him. He twitched, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jessica leaned her head on his arm, and he leaned away. She growled, and I heard Jasper snarl at her. I stared, where my eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Had Edward moved on...with Jessica??

Ang suddenly smacked me across the face. I shook my head, and looked at her.

"Sorry, but you weren't responding." She whispered softly. I nodded at her.

_Can you get into her mind? _She asked. I nodded, and wrote in the dirt, "but only current thoughts." Alls she was currently think about was Edward and her doing very inappropriate things in front of us.

"Belmar, Agnail, Jasper, Watch. Edward, kiss me." She demanded. Something about her voice made it a demand. I looked to Jasper to see him staring intently at Jessica. Edward leaned over and pressed his lips to her.

"Edward! STOP!" I shrieked, and he pulled away. I stared confuse, and Jessica looked confused and pissed.

"Did you just counter my power?!" She screeched. So her power was to control people with her voice. I watched in her mind as several pictures of her making the family bend to her will flashed through her mind. The worse was watching her has unwanted sex with Edward. I gasped, and Edward looked pained to have seen that.

"You raped him?!" I whispered in horror. That was practically what she had done. She laughed menially.

"No, he wanted it whore. Say your a whore." She commanded me. I only snarled at her. She glared. I can't believe this. Edward, Ang, and Jasper were watching in confusion.

"Bite me." I said, careful not to use the newly acquired power. I didn't want her to really attempt doing it. I think I would tear her to shreds.

"Edward, Jasper, kill her." She growled in that commanding voice. Edward and Jasper reluctantly rose to their feet, both their faces displayed horror. I jumped to my feet, but it was too late, Edward lunged. He knocked me too the ground.

"Edward! STOP!" I screamed, just as his teeth touched my marble skin. He froze, and leaned back, his face inches from mine. His eyes scoped mine, like he was seeing into my soul. He leaned back, sitting on his knees. Jasper let loose a vicious snarl, and I forgot Jessica sentenced him to kill me.

"Jasper! STOP!" I commanded. He stopped abruptly, and rose from his normal stance.

"Edward, make love to me!" Jessica suddenly commanded. Edward stood up and faced her, his mind suddenly tortured.

"Edward, stop listening to Jessica." I commanded softly, but commanded all the same. I wasn't sure if it would work. It didn't, he still approached her. She smiled victoriously.

"Edward, stop!" I commanded. Then, I did what I really shouldn't have done. I extended my power blocking shield to him, protecting him from her. I did the same to Jasper. She growled furiously at me.

"Jasper, kill her!" It was silent, and Jasper made no movement. She looked frantically from me to him. I smiled victoriously this time. Edward sat down on the spot, and put his face in his hands. I could feel the self loathing coming off him. I approached him quietly after getting up. Everyone watched me. I did what I've wanted to do since I saw him for the first time in 30 years. I wrapped him in a hug, which he so gracefully returned

* * *


End file.
